Oasis
|type = Close-Range Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |gamedebut = GioGio's Bizarre Adventure |seiyuu = |stats = }} |destpower = A |speed = A |range = B |persistence = A |precision = E |potential = C }} is the Stand of Secco, featured in Vento Aureo. Appearance Unlike most Stands, Oasis takes the form of a wearable suit, like White Album. Oasis covers most of Secco's body, only leaving the eyes, upper torso, and wrists (although the wrists are covered in the majority of the manga's panels) exposed. It is covered in many sets of parallel stitches. Its design is made to look like a snake skin.Artbook: JOJOVELLER Oasis is primarily depicted as being light brown with orange stitches scattered around his body, with the stitches on his face being either turquoise or light yellow. Abilities Oasis is rare among Stands in that it appears as a suit for Secco to wear and fight with. Between its power to turn rock into mud and its enhancement of Secco to the point where he can overpower Sticky Fingers, it is a dangerous Stand to fight at close range. Oasis forms a deadly combination with Cioccolata's Green Day as Secco can force targets to sink underground, accelerating the growth of Green Day's lethal mold. In turn, Oasis's nature as a wearable Stand protects Secco from the mold, allowing him to operate with impunity even against mold-infected victims. Ground Liquefaction Oasis' main power is to make solid ground, among other things, turn into mud.Volume 60, in-between Stand stats, Chapter 558, Green Day and Oasis (5) To liquefy the ground, Secco must touch the rock; if he loses contact with any chunk of it, it immediately hardens.Chapter 565, Green Day and Oasis (12) The liquefied ground has the consistency of mud but also has elastic properties, enabling Oasis to be used in conjunction with Cioccolata's Green Day in order to make victims sink into the ground and have the mold of Green Day rot their flesh. However, Bucciarati does remark that the stone still conserves its solidity despite its liquified state. Secco's power is theorized to have a 10 meters range at most by Mista.Chapter 556, Green Day and Oasis (3) The main use of this ability is to allow Secco to travel underground by swimming through it,Chapter 555, Green Day and Oasis (2) keeping him both hidden from view and safe from attacks while allowing him to move at a faster pace than someone could run on the liquefied ground. Secco cannot see while traveling underground, however, and so relies on his hearing to help him track his enemies. With this power, Secco can also sink whole structures like a set of stairs into the ground. Moreover, he's able to weaponize this ability: by flinging the liquefied ground, Secco is able to turn it into harmful projectiles that injure his enemies (the liquid ground hardens the instant it breaks contact with Oasis). He mainly uses this by spitting liquid ground from his mouth, keeping his hands free for swimming. Depending on his method, he can spit rocks with enough power to deflect bullets, or spit a load of mud high into the air to rain down as deadly spikes. Oasis also allows Secco to augment the speed and power of his punches by taking advantage of the liquefied ground's elastic properties. By pushing his elbows into liquefied ground, he's able to rebound his arms off the surface and rapidly spring his fists toward his target as a result. This ability was described by Bucciarati as a "boxer bouncing off the ropes as he punches", enabling Secco to overpower a close-ranged Power-type Stand like Sticky Fingers.Chapter 559, Green Day and Oasis (6) Oasis can also melt the human body if someone stays underground near Secco or through direct contact with him.Chapter 566, Green Day and Oasis (13)Chapter 567, Green Day and Oasis (14) Physical Enhancement Oasis enhances Secco's physical abilities, mainly his power and speed. While wearing Oasis, Secco can effortlessly dodge several bullets or even deflect them with his punches.Chapter 558, Green Day and Oasis (5) He can kick faster than Sticky Fingers can punch, and he can punch the softened ground to create a shockwave powerful enough to flip several cars and destroy a section of the Colosseum. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * }} * * * }} Gallery Manga= Oasis.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' Oasis Stats.png|Abilities explanation SeccoEatsMud.PNG|Secco stuffs liquefied pavement in his mouth... SeccoPavementSpit.jpg|...spits it into the air... OasisSpikes.PNG|...and the pavement comes down as spikes |-| Anime= Oasis' skin.jpg|Secco attacks Bruno Bucciarati Oasis Stats Anime.png|Oasis' stats secco anime.png Secco face ref.png |-| Game= Giogio11.png|Oasis in GioGio's Bizarre Adventure References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Stands Category:Close-Range Stands Oasis